The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant known by the varietal name ‘RNF Pink 03WL’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2010 in Gifu, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between an unnamed and unpatented Rosa L. variety (female parent) from the breeder's own collection and an unnamed and unpatented Rosa rugosa variety (male parent) from the breeder's own collection. ‘RNF Pink 03WL’ has a different flower color than its female parent. Additionally, ‘RNF Pink 03WL’ exhibits a fragrance like its male parent, but differs from its male parent in its actual fragrance. When ‘RNF Pink 03WL’ is compared to Rosa L. ‘Ever172’ (currently unpatented in the U.S., Japanese Patent No. 20890), the varieties are similar in flower color, not having eyes on their flowers, and in that they exhibit double flowers. However, when compared to ‘Ever172’, ‘RNF Pink 03WL’ has a larger flower size, different number of petals, and exhibits a fragrance. When generally compared to other rose varieties known to the breeder, the new variety differs in its strong fragrance, its type of fragrance, and in flower color. ‘RNF Pink 03WL’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.